Seltsam
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: Seltsam, wie weh es tut, wenn ein Freund geht und nichts als Stille hinterlässt. Face fühlt sich alleine...


Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins und Geld verdiene ich damit auch nicht!!

__

_**Seltsam, wie weh es tut, wenn ein Freund geht und nichts als Stille hinterlässt.**_

„Füße vom Tisch, BA!!!"

Der große dunkle Mann grummelte und nahm die Füße vom Tisch seines geschniegelten Freundes Templeton Peck.

„Herzlichen Dank!", gerade als der Schwindler dachte, er hätte eine kurze Pause, was seine Freunde anging, die sein Mobiliar zerstörten, sah er Murdock, der auf den unzähligen Knöpfen in seiner Küche herumdrückte.

„Murdock, nicht, das ist der Zimmerservice!!!"

„Du hast einen Knopf, der den Zimmerservice kommen lässt? Sehr Paris!", der Pilot ließ einen leichten französischen Akzent mitschwingen

Unmissverständlich schob Face die Hände seines verrückten Freundes von den Knöpfen weg.

„Also, George Russell, wie sind Sie an so ein wunderschönes Appartement herangekommen?", fragte Hannibal während er sich einen weiteren Drink aus der Bar des Appartements nahm.

„Indem ich sehr viel bessere Manieren habe, als ihr alle zusammen!", quietschte Face fast während er BA's Beine ein weiteres Mal von der Marmor Tischplatte schob.

„Whoa, ruhig Brauner!", grinste Murdock.

„Bin nicht braun, bin blond!", maulte Face wieder.

„Dring, dring!"

„Was war denn das jetzt?", fragte BA und schien etwas genervt.

„Das wird wohl der Zimmerservice sein, den Murdock gerufen hat!", sagte Face während er zur Tür ging.

„Sie haben gerufen?"

„Ja, könnten sie mir bitte noch einen Champagner hochbringen?"

„Kommt sofort!", das Zimmermädchen griff links neben sich und zog eine Flasche aus dem Wagen neben sich. „Der gleiche, wie immer!"

„Sie sind perfekt!", Face setzte eins seiner wunderschönsten, wenn auch falschem Lächeln und sie wäre damit als Trinkgeld wahrscheinlich zufrieden gewesen, doch Face war ein Gentleman.

Als sie weg war, stürzte sich Murdock auf Face. „Oh, Face, könnte ich bitte den ersten Schluck haben, der schmeckt am besten!" er versuchte den gleichen Hundeblick aufzusetzen, den Face manchmal hatte.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass der am besten schmeckt…deswegen nehme ich ihn!"

„Unfair!!!", Murdock schmollte.

„Du darfst bei der nächsten Flasche den ersten Schluck haben, okay?"

„In Ordnung!", Murdock grinste wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten.

„Also,…", fing Face an, während er sich den ersten Schluck einschüttete. „…wie sehen eure weiteren Pläne aus?"

„Eigentlich wollten wie gleich weiter und Murdock ins VA bringen.", sagte Hannibal und er schien sich etwas schlecht zu fühlen, weil sie ja grad erst gekommen waren.

„Super! Murdock, grüß Schwester Maja von mir!", überspielte der Schwindler wie verletzt er war. Er hatte gedacht sie würden vielleicht noch über Nacht bleiben.

Murdock hatte durch Face Maske hindurch gesehen und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also schwieg er einfach.

„Na ihr solltet euch vielleicht auf den Weg machen. Es wird bald dunkel!", Face wusste BA hätte keine Probleme im dunkeln zu fahren, doch er merkte wie die Tränen hinter seine Augen schossen und er würde ganz bestimmt nicht vor seinen Teammitgliedern weinen.

Fünf Minuten später war der Rest des Teams abgefahren und Face saß alleine in dem schönen Appartement, das all zu groß war, wenn man alleine drin saß. Face entschied, dass es viel zu deprimierend war in dem riesigen Zimmer und machte sich auf um in seiner Corvette Richtung Innenstadt zu düsen.

Es war als er vor seiner Vette stand, dass er den halben Schuhabdruck entdeckte. Hier war jemand mit Chucks entlang gelaufen. Und Face wusste wer dieser jemand gewesen war. Denn vor diesem unglaublich peniblen Hotel würde sonst niemand mit Chucks rumlaufen. Es war ganz eindeutig sein Murdock gewesen.

Als er wieder in seiner Wohnung ankam stand wieder eine Flasche Champagner vor seiner Tür. Träge nahm er sie mit in sein Zimmer und erst als er die Flasche geöffnet hatte fiel ihm ein, dass dieser Schluck für Murdock reserviert war. Er stellte die Flasche zur Seite.

Für die nächsten fünf Tage blieb die Flasche unberührt stehen. Dann am fünften Tag ging er vor die Tür und stellte sich neben seine Corvette einfach um zu sehen, ob der Schuhabdruck noch da war. Doch heute war er das nicht. Jemand mit schweren Profilschuhen war genau auf den von Murdock getreten.

Etwas panisch drehte Face sich um sich selbst. Vielleicht hatte er an die Falsche Stelle gesehen. Vielleicht hatte er vergessen wo genau Murdocks Abdruck war. Doch nein, Face wusste genau wo der Abdruck war. Gewesen war.

„Toll, jemand ist direkt in mein Leben getrampelt!", flüsterte Face zu sich selbst. Seine Stimme zitterte.

Danach war die Flasche weg.

Ich glaub die Geschichte genügt als Brief, oder?


End file.
